Don't You Forget About Me
by danielizabethx
Summary: A Breakfast Club AU. Kurt, Noah, Brett, Quinn and Blaine have to spend a Saturday in detention. None of them expected to become friends. And Kurt sure as hell didn't expect to fall for the bad boy.


**This is a fill for a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme over on LJ. There is language, drug use and sex.**

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday morning, and Kurt was sitting in the parking lot of William McKinley High. This was definitely _not_ how he had planned on spending his Saturday. It's not like he did anything that bad. Since when was skipping school to go shopping a bad thing? And he needed to do it, that sale in Columbus wasn't going to last forever. When the clock on the dashboard read 7:50, Kurt sighed and hopped out of the driver's seat of his Navigator. He shouldered his bag and made his way towards the school.

* * *

Noah stared out the window of his dad's truck, watching that popular kid, whose name Noah is pretty sure was Kurt, walk across the parking lot. "This better be a one time thing." He dad's voice brings him back to what's going on inside the tuck.

"It is." Noah assured him.

"Good. You don't wanna blow your ride to OSU."

Noah just grabbed his lunch and pulled the car door open.

* * *

Brett stared at his lap. His mom was yelling at him again.

"I want you to use this time to your advantage and study."

He looked up. "But, we're not supposed to, we can get in trouble"

"Well, mister, you better find a way to study!" She yelled.

"Yeah." Brett turned his head to find his little sister smirking at him from the backseat.

With a sigh, Brett grabbed his backpack and climbed out of the car.

* * *

Quinn really didn't know why she was here. She pulled into the parking lot in her beat up old sedan, slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting that Blaine kid as he walked in front of her car. Quinn cursed under her breath and pulled into a spot. She killed the engine, climbed out and headed for the entrance of the school.

* * *

Blaine didn't mind coming to Saturday school. It meant he didn't have to be at home, and that was fine by him. He crossed the parking lot with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, his sunglasses blocking the world from seeing the hurt in his eyes from that morning round of verbal abuse. He liked the walk to school, it gave him time to put the mask back up. The one that read "Badass."

When he walked into the library, he noticed two things. First, Kurt was here. Kurt might not know who he was, but Blaine sure as hell knows who Kurt was. Second, that some dweeb was in his seat. He made his way over to the table and made him move. The kid scrambled to get up and moves his stuff to the table across the aisle.

Blaine plopped down in the chair just as the girl with pink hair walked in. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, just walked straight to the last table and sat in the furthest chair away from everyone else. _Oh-kay_. Blaine put his feet up on the table just as Sue walked in. Blaine smirked to himself. _This should be fun_.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Sue's voice echoed around the quiet library. "I'm glad to know that you all showed up on time."

Blaine rolled his eyes. It was the same speech every time.

"Today, I want you to all write me a paper, describing to me who you think you are in no less than a thousand words." The Cheerio's coach began passing out pieces of paper. "And I don't mean one word repeated a thousand times." She looked pointedly at Blaine. He flashed her an award winning smile.

Sue made her way back to the front of the room. "Now, the rules are simple. You will not talk,"

Blaine leaned back in his chair, hocked a lugie, spit it in the air and caught it in his mouth again. He heard Kurt gasp and looked up to smirk at him. When the dweeb started to move to the next chair, Sue pointed at him.

"You will not move from these seats." Dweeb returned to his original seat. Sue walked over to Blaine, knocking his feet from the table. "And you will not sleep. Now, my office is right across the hall. If I hear any noise other than pens scratching away at your paper, I'll make you wish you were never born. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I gotta question." Blaine pipped up. "Does Ellen DeGeneres know you tried to copy her hair cut?"

Sue's jaw tightened. "I'll tell you the answer to that, Mr. Anderson, next Saturday." She gave them all one last glare before stalking off to her office.

The grin that took residence on Blaine's face could only be described as malicious. "What you say we close that door, then take turns bangin' the prom queen."

Kurt turned around a fixed Blaine with an icy glare.

"Hey!" Noah shouted. "Leave him alone."

"Just ignore him, he's doing to to get a rise out of you." Kurt told Noah.

"Sweets." Blaine waited for Kurt to turn towards him. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes while turning back to the front of the room. After a new moments of silence, he spoke up again. "So...so." A little louder the second time. "Are you guys like boyfriends? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on, sporto, level with me. Do you slip him the hot beef injection?"

Both turned around so fast, Blaine was sure they'd have whiplash. "Go to hell!" Kurt yelled at the same time Noah yelled, "Enough!"

"Hey!" Sue's voice traveled into the room. "What's going on in there?"

They all righted themselves in their chairs, waiting for Sue to go back to what she was doing. No doubt writing in her journal about Mr. Schuester's hair and her plans to destroy the glee club.

A few minutes later, Blaine got up and hopped up onto the top of a low bookshelf. "So, what do you say we close those doors. We can't have any fun with Sue checking up on us every five minutes."

"Uh, the doors are supposed to stay open." Dweeb finally spoke up.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. He could hear Sue getting up to leave her office and quickly hopped down off the bookshelf and grabbed the seat between Noah and Kurt. Sue headed down the hallway and Blaine pushed his chair back, making a "Whoo" noise. He got up and cautiously made his way to the double doors of the library. After making sure that the coast was clear, he made quick work of unscrewing the screw that held the door open.

"What are you doing?" Kurt questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Knock it off, Blaine." Noah warned.

Blaine pocketed the screw as he ran back to his seat. The door slammed shut and not two seconds later they could hear Sue. "Goddammit!" The door flew open, revealing a very angry looking Sue. "Why is that door closed?" No one answered. "Why?"

"I think I screw fell out of it."

Sue walked up to Blaine. "Give me the screw, Anderson."

"I don't have it."

"Really, Sue, the door just closed." Kurt pipped up.

"Give me the screw, Blaine."

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place."

"The next screw to fall out is gonna be you." She warned as she stalked over to the door, trying to figure out to prop it open. She grabbed a metal folding chair.

"Uh, that's not going to work. The door is much too heavy."

Sue ignored Blaine in favor of propping the door open. As soon as she let go of the door, if flew shut, sending the chair flying. "Damn it!"

All five of them couldn't help but smile. The door flew open and Sue stood there for a minute. "Noah Puckerman." She snapped her fingers. "Front and center!" Noah made his way to the door.

"Hey! How come Noah gets to get up? Noah gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Blaine threw his hands in the air.

Sue ignored him, getting Noah to help her move a magazine rack into the doorway. "That's very clever, Sue, but what if there's a fire?" Blaine said seriously.

"The library comes equipt with fire exits." Dweeb piped up again.

"Hey!" Blaine turned to him. "Show Sue some respect."

Sue looked at the magazine rack, then to the kids, then back to the rack. "Okay, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here!"

When everything was righted and Noah was back in his seat, Sue walked over to them. "Alright, I'm going to be right outside this door, any monkey business is ill-advised."

She stormed out of the library, leaving the kids by themselves.

* * *

Time seemed to pass very _very_ slowly. Quinn sat in the back of the room, drawing and watching the other four out of the corner of her eye. The nerd was switching between reading his physics book and staring off into space. Kurt was watching Blaine light the sole of his shoe on fire, then use that to light his cigarette. Noah was making paper footballs out of his essay paper. Quinn sighed and went back to her drawing.

She wasn't even sure why she needed to be here. Everyone knows that the Skanks hang out under the bleachers and smoke, so why was it that she was the only one that ended up in Saturday school for it? Quinn decides then and there that it's probably just Sue's way of getting back at her for leaving the Cheerios her freshman year. Whatever.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell of "Shit!" She looked up to see Blaine fidgeting in his seat.

"What are we supposed to do if we gotta take a piss?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes and going back to her drawing.

"Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go." Blaine pulled his zipper down.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man!" Noah's voice made Quinn look back up. The whole scene was quite amusing.

"Don't talk, don't talk. Makes it crawl back up."

Noah looked like he was going to throw a punch any second and Kurt looked like he was ready to hurl.

Blaine finally looked up to the two sitting at the table in front of him, a smirk gracing his lips. "So feisty. I like that."

Noah rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. The next hour and a half was uneventful. Quinn was pretty sure the nerdy kid fell asleep. Noah was playing with the string of his hoodie and Kurt was not so subtly watching Blaine find new things to light on fire. Blaine would look over at Kurt every so often and wink or shove his tongue into his cheek in an invitation, Quinn was sure. Kurt would just roll his eyes.

Just as everyone put their heads down to try and take a nap, Sue came back. "Wake up!" No one lifted their heads. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Every one's hands shot up.

* * *

After a stretch, short walk and a bathroom break, the five of them were back in the library. With the doors closed, they could pretty much do what they wanted, so Noah decided to try and talk to Kurt. Not that Kurt ever really talked to Noah outside of social gatherings.

"So, are you busy tonight?"

Kurt looked up from his phone, blinking at Noah. "Um, I don't know. Why?"

"Rick's having a party tonight, you should come by."

"Oh." Kurt set his phone down on the table and started playing with the fringe on the end of his scarf. "Um, I don't know if I'll be able to. My step-mom says that I'm grounded."

"What about your dad?" Blaine piped up. Noah shot him a glare.

Kurt turned to look at the punk. "What?"

"Your dad, what does he say?"

Kurt huffed, clearly trying to decide if he wanted to answer Anderson. Noah had seen him do that to a few of the guys on the football team. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"He kind of just goes along with what she says." He admitted. "But he'll probably tell me to forget about it and let me go out. It's kind of a vicious circle when it comes to them."

"HA!"

Everyone whipped around to stare at the girl with the pink hair.

"Shut up." Kurt snapped, his bitch face firmly in place.

Noah couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

An hour later, Sue was back telling them they had half an hour for lunch. Noah sighed with relief, he was starting to get hungry.

"Uh, Sir." Sue sent a glare in Blaine's direction. "Sorry, _Ma'am_. Will milk be made available to us?"

Sue was still glaring at Blaine when Kurt pipped up. "Yeah, I have a really low tolerance for dehydration."

Noah decided to join in on whatever little game they were playing. "It's true, I've seen him dehydrate. It's not pretty."

Kurt shook his head in agreement.

Sue's mouth formed a thin line. "Fine. You" She pointed at Noah. "And..." Noah gestured to Kurt. "You!" Sue pointed at Pink Hair. "Suzy Q! Go with Jock Strap here and get some soda's from the teacher's lounge."

Noah stood up, a little begrudgingly, and made his way to the door, a huffing Quinn following behind him. Once they were in the hallway, Noah decided maybe he should try and be nice. "So, what's your poison?"

Silence filled the hallway. A few seconds later, Quinn finally spoke up.

"Vodka."

Noah turned his head to stare at her. "Vodka? When do you drink vodka?"

"All the time!" Quinn stretched her arms out in a "come at me" sort of gesture.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Why are you here?!" Quinn snapped.

Noah stopped walking, backing up against the wall. "I'm here because my coach and my dad don't want me to blow my ride." He wouldn't draw his gaze up from the floor, so he missed the way Quinn stared at him, a look of understanding crossing her features.

* * *

When Noah and Quinn got back, they distributed the sodas and they each dig into their own lunch. Kurt had just started to pull out the pieces of his sushi platter when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Blaine. "What?"

Blaine pulled a face. "What's that?"

"Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yeah," He picked up his chopsticks. "Raw fish, rice and seaweed."

"So, you won't let a guy's tongue in your mouth, but you're gonna eat that?"

"Can I eat?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, you can try."

Kurt heard Noah snort next to him and whipped his head around to glare at him. He's about to say something when they're all interrupted by a crunching noise. They all turn to look at Quinn who is crushing Captain Crunch cereal into her bread. She looked up as if sensing that they're watching her and they all turn back around.

Kurt's body relaxed just slightly when Blaine got up and walked over to Brett. "So, what's for lunch?" He asked as he plopped down beside the quiet boy.

Brett started to reach for the brown paper back, but Blaine smacked his hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine started to pull things from the bag. Some gold fish crackers, then a small thermos. "Soup?"

"Uh, milk." Brett corrected.

Blaine went back to pulling things out of the bag. "A PB&J with the crusts cut off. What, did your mom marry Mr. Rodgers?"

Brett's brow furrowed, like he doesn't get the joke. "Um, no, Mr. Johnson."

Blaine made an "ah" sound as he scooted his chair back. "Here's my impression of life at Brett's house." He stepped into the middle of the area they're seated in and adjusted his stance. "Son!" He mocked. "Yeah Dad? How's your day, kid?" He changed his voice from high to deep for Brett or his dad. "Great Dad, how's yours? Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" He mocked throwing out a fishing line. "Great Dad, but I've got homework to do! That's alright kiddo, you can do it, on the boat! Geee!" Blaine's fake smile fell into a frown and he imitated holding someone by the neck and punching them in the face.

Kurt noticed that Brett's not smiling with the rest of them, he's frowning and looking close to tears. Kurt stopped smiling and goes to turn back to his lunch when Noah speaks. "Well, what about you?"

"Oh, that's real easy." Blaine answered. His whole stance changed, he's more tense. Kurt frowned.

Blaine rubbed at his face, as if he were rubbing at some stubble. "Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, faggot, freeloading son of a bitch." His voice is deeper, Kurt thought he must be imitating his father. "Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole." He raised his voice, Kurt's sure it's supposed to be his mom. "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful. Shut up bitch. Go make me a turkey pot pie." Blaine mimeed reaching back to backhand someone. "No dad, what about you? Fuck you. No dad, what about you?" Blaine punched the air, then jerked back like he was just punched.

Kurt isn't sure if he believes it, or if it's just Blaine acting the part still. Apparently Noah has no reservations about voicing as much. "Bull shit."

"Excuse me?" Blaine's face turned from unamused to angry so fast Kurt's sure he'll have wrinkles before he's thirty.

"You heard me. I don't believe a word of it, it's all an act. Just a part of your image."

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Noah turned back around, facing away from Blaine. Blaine is suddenly next to him and Kurt's never seen anyone move so fast. Blaine's sleeve is pulled up, his forearm facing up. From where he's sitting, Kurt can see a small circle.

"You see this. It's about the size of a cigar." Blaine shoved his arm in Noah's face. "See, this is what you get at my house when you spill paint in the garage." He pulled his sleeve back down as he backed away. "I don't think I need to sit with you fuckers anymore." He ran off, pushing books off of a table and hopping up onto it to jump up onto the stairwell above it.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt spoke softly. "You shouldn't have done that."

"How was I supposed to know he was telling the truth?" Noah fired back.

* * *

Not even a half an hour later, the group is sneaking through the halls. To where, Kurt couldn't tell you, but with Blaine as the mastermind behind the plan he knows it's probably not good.

"Where are we even going?" Kurt huffed, annoyance ever present in his voice.

Blaine glanced back at him, his signature smirk firmly in place. "My locker."

"What's in his locker that's so important?" Brett leaned over and asked Quinn. She ignored him.

When they finally reach his locker, he twisted the lock, popped it open and swung the locker door open. A shrunken head pops out on a string making Kurt jump. Although, if asked, he'd deny it. Blaine reached into the back of a shelf that looks like it was installed by hand, and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"What's in there?" Noah asked.

Kurt leaned forward slightly to see what could be so important that they all risked their asses for. When Blaine's done unrolling the bag, Kurt can see a little plastic bag with - no.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt stage whispered. "No." He said firmly. "Put it back."

"Oh, you wish, Princess." Blaine slammed his locker shut and shoved the bag of weed into his pocket. "C'mon." He walked away, obviously confident that the rest of the group would follow.

Kurt goes first, although he's not sure why. He can hear the squeak of Noah's shoes on the linoleum behind him. Followed by Brett's whispers of "Marijuana. The boy has marijuana. Do you approve of this?" Before he can hear the him and Quinn follow suit.

They're rounding a corner when they spot Sue at the end of the hall. They all skid to a halt before doubling back and taking off running down the hallway. The take a few twists and turns before skidding around another corner. They paused to catch their breath before Noah took command. "This way."

"No." Blaine objected. "This way." He jerked his head in the opposite direction.

"No. We're done listening to you. We're going this way." Noah took off, with Brett following right behind him. Kurt hesitated before following. Blaine stood there before Quinn turned around and glared at him while walking backwards. With a sigh, Blaine sprinted after the rest of the group.

They make it down a few more hallways before running into a gate. "Fuck!" Blaine shouted.

"Fuck you!" Noah spit.

Kurt whipped his head around. "Fuck you. Why didn't you listen to Blaine?" He sighed. "Now we're all screwed."

There's a pause before. "No, just me."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He's digging into his front pocket. He pulled out the baggie of weed, grabbed Brett by the belt loop and hauled him forward. He pulled out the front of his pants and shoves his weed down them. He pulled his sunglasses out of his other pocket and placed them in Brett's hand. "For better hallway vision."

Blaine took off down the hall, as soon as he rounded the corner they can hear him start to sing. "I wanna be an Air Force Ranger!" at the top of his lungs.

Kurt huffed out a small laugh before saying "C'mon, let's get back."

* * *

Sue was standing at the sink in the facility restroom, washing her hands and examining her face in the mirror - looking for new wrinkles. "These damn kids are making me age faster than I should!" She told her reflection. She's grabbing some paper towels to dry off her hands when she heard it, singing. Her eyes narrowed. "Damn kids." She growled as she swung the door open.

Sue headed down the hall, searching for the student. She knew it's a male student, she can tell by the voice. She narrowed it down to Anderson. He's the only one ballsy enough to pull a stunt like this. Sue rounded another corner, but no Anderson. She's starting to get irritated.

The Cheer coach headed down another hallway and passed the auditorium. She paused, then backed up. Anderson's voice is louder. She rips open the door and storms inside. Blaine is dancing and cartwheeling across the dim lighted stage.

"Anderson!" Sue bellowed.

The kid froze and turned around. "Oh, hey Sue!"

"Anderson, what the hell are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I was singin' and dancin'! I was actually thinking of trying out for a scholarship." He hopped off the stage and started up the stairs on the side of the auditorium. "What do you think? Think I'd get one?" He's standing in front of Sue now, smirking up at her.

Sue was furious; her nostrils were flared and she's breathing hard. "Anderson." She growled. "Get!" She pointed at the door.

As soon as Blaine started moving, she reached out and grabed him by the back of his collar and pushed him forward.

The walk back to the library is silent. Blaine's head is bowed, staring at the floor tiles passing by. When they enter the quiet library, Sue pushed him forward. He walked over to get his jacket as Sue talks to the other kids.

"I'm sorry to say that Anderson will no longer be with you. He's taken it upon himself to go to the auditorium, and will now be serving the rest of his Saturday School in solitary confinement."

Blaine roleds his eyes. "Eat me." He mumbled.

Sue's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

Blaine smirked. "I said eat. Me."

Sue's face was starting to turn red. "For that remark, I'll be seeing you not only next Saturday, but the Saturday after that, too!"

"What can I say, I'm over joyed!"

"Another Saturday!" Sue shouted.

"Great!" Blaine grinned sarcastically.

"Another!"

"Cut it out!" Kurt suddenly yelled. When Blaine looked over at him, he mouthed. "Stop."

Blaine chose to ignore him. "Bring it on."

"Another one. You know, you might want to spend a little more time trying to better yourself instead of messing around!" She pointed at Blaine. "Maybe then you'll get somewhere in life!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I mean, come on, Anderson, what would you do if your house was on fire?"

Blaine just stared the Cheer coach.

"What if your dope was on fire?"

Blaine smirked. "That's impossible, ma'am. It's in Johnson's underwear."

"That's it!" Sue grabbed Blaine by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the library. She pulled him along to the janitor's closet down the hall from her office. She pulled the door open and threw Blaine inside. "Maybe some time in here will help you sort out whatever issues you have." With that, Sue slammed the door shut, locked it and headed back to her office.

* * *

Blaine sat in the janitor's closet for what seemed like forever. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, the only he had left of his grandpa, and saw that it had only been fifteen minutes. He sighed and re-pocketed his watch. He needed to get back to the library, he needed his pot. And one more look of Kurt's fantastic ass. One look around the room and he had his solution. He stacked the boxes and old text books up until he could reach the ceiling panels. He pushed at them until he found one that gave way. He pushed it aside and climbed up.

Following the small tunnel, Blaine crawled carefully through. He tried to think light, tried to think of himself like a cloud. The last thing he needed was to fall through right into Sue's office. After a few yards, he decided to keep himself entertained. "A guy goes up to a girl in a bar and says, 'You want to play 'Magic'?' She says, 'What's that?' He says, 'We go to my house and fuck, and then you -" The panel under his knee gave way and he started to fall through. "_OH SHIT!_" He yelled as he crashed to the floor.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the table, giggling a bad joke Noah had told them. Brett was trying to get Quinn to talk. They all stopped and turned towards the sound of the crash. The stared wide eyed as Blaine came around the corner, brushing himself off.

"What?" He asked. "Forgot my pencil."

Sue's booming voice came from the hall and they all scrambled to get back to their original chairs. Blaine ducked under the table and held his breath. "What the hell is going on in here!" She demanded as she threw open the door.

"Nothing, ma'am." Kurt answered. "We're just sitting here like we're supposed to."

Sue glared at all of them. "There was a ruckus."

"A ruckus?" Noah parroted.

"Yes, I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus." Her voice was rising with each syllable.

"Honestly, Coach Sylvester there wasn't any -" Kurt gasped, cutting himself off. There was a hand creeping up the inseam of his pants. Getting rather close to his groin.

Noah looked over at him, concerned. Coach just glared. Kurt squeezed his thighs together as hard as he could, causing Blaine to let out a small "Ah." of pain.

"That, what was that!" Coach Sylvester demanded.

Noah started coughing. "Was that the ruckus you heard?"

"No, it wasn't."

Blaine knocked on the bottom of the table, Noah knocked back. Kurt was trying to hide his grin and Brett was looking at his lap. Quinn was just watching it all with rapt amusement from the back of the room.

Sue was glaring at all the students. "Alright. I will be in my office. If I hear _any_ noise, just a peep, I will be back!" With that she stormed out of the library.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kurt pushed his chair back, letting Blaine crawl out from under the table. He started to hit Blaine's back as he went. "You are an ass."

"Sorry, sweets, it slipped." He shrugged and stood up. He walked over to Brett and held out his hand. "Oh, can I borrow my doobage?"

Brett unbuttoned his pants and pulled out the plastic baggie. He handed it over and watched as Blaine headed for the other side of the library.

"Hey, you're not lighting up in here man!" Noah called after his retreating back. Blaine ignored him.

Kurt looked like he was thinking about following him, Noah shook his head. Kurt stood up anyway. Sighing, Noah sat back in his chair and watched as Brett followed, doing up his pants on the way. He ran a hand over his mohawk and stood up.

* * *

Blaine held out his lighter, flicked it and lit the joint for Kurt. He watched as Kurt inhaled and tried to hold it in and smirked when he couldn't. Brett sat on his other side, his Ray-Bans on, pointing at Kurt.

"Chicks cannot hold dey smoke, dats what it is." He said in a high pitched voice.

Blaine punched his arm. "Kurt is not a girl." He looked back at Kurt, who didn't seem to notice.

"I am so popular." He said, dazed. "Do you know how popular I am? Everyone loves me."

Blaine took the joint away from him.

* * *

Noah took one more hit and then slammed the door open to the computer center, where he had been smoking, and unzipped his hoodie. He stripped it off and dropped it to the floor before running around the perimeter of the library, dancing to a beat only he could hear. Brett whistled as Kurt giggled.

Quinn watched the other with a raised eyebrow. _They are so stupid._ She turned back around and went back to her cartoon doodle of Noah.

* * *

Blaine was going through Kurt's messenger bag, pulling out all of it's contents and examining them. "What's this for?" He asked, holding up a small bottle.

"That's my anti-wrinkle cream." Kurt responded, smirking.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he popped open the lid. He sniffed it and grimaced. He shut the lid and tossed it aside. "Why do you use all of this?"

"I like to keep my skin healthy and looking good." He shrugged.

* * *

Noah nudged Brett with his knee. "Come on man, I told you mine. What's your middle name?"

"I'm not telling you!" Brett was getting agitated.

"Come on!" Noah laughed.

"No!" Brett growled just as Quinn came around the corner of the small couch he was sitting on.

"You're middle name's Ralph. As in puke." Her voice was monotone. "You're 5'9", you weigh 183 pounds and your social security number is 049234569."

Noah and Brett just stared at her. "Do you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

Quinn smirked and pulled a leather wallet out of her bra. "I stole your wallet."

"Hey!" Brett snatched it out of her hand.

"There was nothing of value in there anyway. Just a couple of bucks and a buck shot."

"A what?" Noah laughed.

"A nude picture."

"I do not!"

"Do to. I saw it."

Noah laughed. "Lemme see it!"

"No!" Brett glared and leaned to one side to stuff his wallet back in his pocket.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Quinn blurted "Wanna see what's in my bag?" Before the boys could answer, she turned it upside down and dumped its contents out on the couch between her and Brett.

They boys stared. "Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?"

"Yes. I always carry this much shit in my bag."

"Why?" Brett asked. "Are you running away?"

"No." Quinn snapped. "But I could."

"And where would you live?" Quinn was starting to think Brett could only ask stupid questions. "I mean, you'd be on the streets."

"I don't have to live on the streets! I could go anywhere. New York, California, London, Paris..." She trailed off. "Never mind, forget it." She shoved everything back in her bag and stalked off.

Noah and Brett glanced at each other. With a sigh, Noah got up and followed her over to the corner by the historical non-fiction.

Without any prompting, Quinn says "My home life is unsatisfying."

Noah watches her. "Isn't everyone's? I mean, if it was, they'd never leave home."

"What do they do to you?" Noah asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"They ignore me." Quinn spoke to the wall.

* * *

After putting everything back in his messenger bag, Kurt turned back to Blaine. "So, is it just a persona, or are you really a bad boy?"

Blaine smirked. "You could find out for yourself, you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically. His tone suddenly turned serious. "I don't think you are, though. I think it's the mask you hide behind so that people don't know just how hurt you are by what people say about you and what goes on at home."

Blaine stared at his hands. "Well, you just got me all figured out don't you?" He said angrily before getting up and storming to the other side of the library.

Kurt frowned. _Well, that could have gone better._

* * *

Brett wandered over from the chair he was sitting in to find the other four sitting in a semicircle on the floor. He hesitated a second before shuffling over and joining them. No one said anything for a minute until Noah finally cleared his throat.

"So, anyone got any more secrets?"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at him.

"I'm a nymphomaniac." Quinn grinned. "My parents put me in therapy for it, but I just ended up screwing my therapist."

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Kurt grimaced. "Having sex with your therapist? Really?" Brett wondered if anyone else caught it when his voice faltered on the word 'sex'.

Apparently they did because Blaine was grinning. "Have you ever done it, Princess?"

"I am not a princess." Kurt growled. "I am a boy. Male."

"Whatever, Princess." Blaine chuckled. "You didn't answer my question. Have you ever done it?"

"Why do you care about my sex life?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you mean lack there of?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt kick his leg out, kicking Blaine in the shin. "Shut up!"

* * *

"You skipped school to go shopping?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"It was the sale they have once a year. I couldn't miss that!" He defended. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, what'd you do to get in here?"

"Nothing." She grinned. She glanced at everyone. "Fine," She huffed. "I was smoking out under the bleachers with the Skanks."

"That's it?" Blaine asked, staring at her is disbelief. "You do that everyday."

"Yeah, well, apparently Coach Sylvester is getting more angry at me. Whatever."

"What about you?" Noah jerked his head in Blaine's direction.

"I, uh, pulled the fire alarm." It was a total accident, his jacket got caught on it when he leaned against the wall, but there was no way he was telling these dweebs that.

"Seems a little soft compared to what you usually do." Quinn smirked.

"Whatever." Blaine mumbled.

"What about you?" Noah asked Brett.

"Um, well, I usually get straight A's, but I failed shop. My lamp didn't work." He turned his gaze to the floor. "I can't have an F. I can't. I brought a gun to school. It went off in my locker."

"Damn." Kurt was staring at his boots. "What'd you do, Noah?"

"I, uh, pushed Artie Abrams into the pool. We were all messing around in the locker room and we saw him wheel by. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I snuck up behind him and pushed him down the hall to the pool. Before he could even register what happened, I pushed him in." Noah looked down at his hands. "Afterwards, when I was sitting in Figgins office waiting for my dad, all I could think about was him yelling at me to do better, to be a winner."

The library was quiet, none of them knew what to say.

* * *

It was getting late, so Blaine climbed back up into the ceiling and crawled back to the supply closet. Back in the library, Kurt dragged Quinn off to the computer lab.

"What are you doing?" She groaned.

"We're gonna make you over." Kurt grinned.

He pushed her down into a chair and grabbed all his skin products to start cleaning off all her thick gunky eyeliner. When he was done, he reapplied it, but lighter this time. He applied some lip gloss and blush before calling it good.

"You look so much prettier." He smiled.

Quinn gathered her bag and headed back for the main part of the library. She froze when Noah looked up. "What?" She snapped.

He gestured to his own face. "You look different."

"Kurt did it." She said defensively. "Why? Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Noah nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

After dismissing Quinn, Kurt packed up his cleansers and snuck past the other three students. He poked his head around the door to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, Kurt hurried down the hall to the storage closet that he knew Coach Sylvester liked to use. He jiggled the handle, discovering it was locked. With a sigh he hurried back down to Sue's office; with any luck he could find the keys.

He peeked through the small window to see the office was empty. Kurt quickly snuck in and found the keys sitting right on top of the desk. He smirked and grabbed them, hurrying back to the supply closet. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Blaine is sitting on an empty overturned milk crate, arms resting on his elbows with his head hung. He looked up at the sound of the door opening - his usual smirk reserved for faculty faded when he saw Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt walked over and stood in front of him. "Came to see you." He shrugged one shoulder.

Blaine smiles. "Oh really? And why would you do that?" His hands come up to grab onto Kurt's waist and pull him closer.

"Because …" Kurt trailed off. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

It wasn't the best of kisses, Kurt knew that realistically, he wouldn't be a great kisser his first time out. He just hoped Blaine liked it. When he pulled back Blaine murmured "What'd you do that for?"

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled Kurt down onto his lap, albeit a little awkwardly because they were so low to the ground, and kissed him again, this time taking control. He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, making Kurt whimper. Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt. "How far is this going to go?"

"All the way, please?" Kurt moaned, rutting forward to let Blaine feel just how much he wanted it.

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He pushed Kurt up, ignoring his whine of protest and grabbed his leather jacket. He pulled out the small travel packet of lube he carried in his pocket.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You carry lube?"

Blaine shrugged. "You never know. Now c'm'here." He grabbed Kurt around the waist and hauled him over to the wall, pinning him between the cold concrete and his warm body.

"Blaine." Kurt whined.

"Hold on, baby, I have to get you naked first." He chuckled as he reached for Kurt's belt. He quickly undid all the buttons and zippers that were holding Kurt's pants up and pushed them down around his knees. "Turn around for me." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned to face the wall and put his hands flat against it. He could hear the sound of Blaine undoing his own pants before he felt cold, wet fingers start to circle his entrance. He whined and pushed back against them.

"So eager." Blaine growled as he bit down on Kurt's neck at the same time he pushed a finger into Kurt. He let the boy adjust before pumping his finger in and out a few times. Once he was sure Kurt was ready for more, he added a second.

Kurt winced at the slight sting that came with the second finger, but took a few deep breaths until it passed.

"You okay, baby?" Blaine placed soft kisses all along Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kurt pushed back, begging for more.

Blaine went back to fingering and scissoring Kurt's hole, stretching him open for his cock.

"Blaine! Please, please, please" He begged.

"Okay. Ssh, baby, okay. Remember, this is gonna hurt a bit because I didn't stretch you very much."

Kurt nodded letting Blaine know he understood. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck before slowly pushing into his ass. He groaned and let his head drop onto Kurt's shoulder.

Tensing, Kurt tried to breath through the pain. He knew that tensing up would just make it harder for Blaine to enter him, and he wanted him inside _so bad_.

"Breathe, baby. You're okay." Blaine murmured as he stopped to let Kurt adjust.

"Okay, more."

Blaine pushed in until his hips pressed flush against the globes of Kurt's ass. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Move, please."

Blaine did, he pulled out about half way before pushing back in. Both boys moaned. Blaine pulled out again and thrust back in a bit quicker this time. Kurt pushed his hips back, meeting each of Blaine's thrusts. He let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder and looked up at the boy who was currently taking his virginity. Blaine glanced down and grinned before leaning down for a kiss.

The pace quickened as Blaine started up the hill to his climax. He snapped his hips forward hard and fast making Kurt moan into his mouth. "BlaineBlaineBlaine." Kurt chanted.

"Are you close, baby?"

"Yeah." Kurt moaned as Blaine switched angles and hit his prostate dead on. "There, right there!" Kurt whined.

Blaine snaked his arm down around Kurt's waist to grasp his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Four thrusts later and Kurt was spilling over his hand and onto the wall in front of him. Blaine followed, with Kurt's ass clenching around him. They slumped against the wall, Kurt pinned between the cold concrete and Blaine's hot body.

* * *

Monday morning, Kurt walked into school feeling more nervous than he had on his first day of freshman year. He had no idea if things were different now or if Blaine would go back to being an asshole to him. They hadn't been able to talk about it after they were done having sex on Saturday because Sue had coming storming through the halls just as they finished pulling up their pants. Kurt had to scurry back to the library and pray to the stars that she wouldn't catch him. Now, as he was standing at his locker, he couldn't help but hope that Blaine would at least talk to him.

Just as he swapped out his French book for his History book, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Hi, baby." A familiar voice purred in his ear.

Kurt relaxed back onto Blaine's chest. "Hi." He turned his head to smile at Blaine.

"Can I walk you to class?" Blaine asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Are you actually going to go to class, or just walk to mine before going to hand out under the bleachers?" Kurt questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I'll go if you want me to." Blaine promised.

"I want you to." Kurt smiled as he shut his locker. The bell rang, so he turned to Blaine. "C'mon."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they headed for Kurt's first class. Everyone was staring at them, but Kurt could care less. He smiled at Noah and Quinn as they passed the pair, who had been making out, and waved to Brett as he entered the classroom they passed. Kurt may not have wanted to attend Saturday school, but he's sure as hell glad he did.


End file.
